Caps with visors have been available to the public in general for a great many years. Caps with visors are worn in many sporting activities as well as for outdoor activities such as picnics, beach vacations, hunting and fishing and the like. For years, the visor have been stiffened by cardboard, plastic or metal material either inserted into a pocket in the cloth configuration of a visor or as the visor portion itself. Visors typically consist of three(3) plies or layers of material. The top and bottom ply is usually a woven cloth material, oftentimes a cotton, poly/cotton, or another blend of natural and man-made fibers. The top and bottom plies are visible to the naked eye. The middle ply (visor insert) is usually made of cardboard, latex impregnated paperboard or foam plastic-type materials. The three plies are pre-cut to the desired visor shape and then sewn together using a sewing machine which will sew from 2 to 8 rows of stitches. These rows of stitches permanently hold together 3 plies. The visor is then sewn to the crown of the cap. All types of materials have been used, but all show undesirable qualities, such as metal being too rigid and inflexible, and cardboard, latex impregnated paperboard and foam plastic showing the tendency to warp and change configuration from the original set configuration. People fold up their caps and stick them in their pocket or pack for subsequent use or by accident sit on them. In so doing, they become creased, crinkled and deformed failing to regain their original or intended shape. Further, where plastic such as foam plastic for the visor has been used, the plastic tends to deform and distort under great pressures and high temperatures, failing to return to the original set shape. It is well known that the temperature of an automobile left in the sun for several hours may reach 180.degree. F. or more. Caps with cardboard or latex impregnated paperboard bills or visors deform easily when exposed to rain or are accidentally dropped in water. If a cap fails to return to normal set, it is usually so damaged that it must be discarded.